pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout journey - Episode 1
Back to Previous Page Dramatis Personae: 83NN13 - Benny the Mr Handy Brad Standard - The Engineer Dr Thomas Frost III - The Medic Lincoln Jackson - The Heavy Bill Washington - The Survivor A Rad-Kraken Some Rad-roaches Samantha - An NCR scrapper The Journey On a dusty desert canyon four people wake up with throbbing headaches. Brad, Dr Frost, Lincoln and Bill are all people originally from Vault D. In the background an ancient bakelite RadiationMaster 6000 radio pumps out the pre-war music of the Four Steps beside the remnants of a picnicking couple a scrap of blanket fabric and the skeletal remains of a beach umbrella and a cooler. The only other things of interest are the monolithic blue vault door, with a yellow D on it. A factory fresh Mr Handy unit and a strange ray-gun that Brad identified as a partially charged Mesmetron gun. Apparently the cause of their recent memory loss which contains a note to put it back in the box which they ignore and take with them. They boot up the Mr Handy which identifies itself as Benny and programme the all-important Three Laws: *Always be helpful to my owners *Treat non-owners as suspicious *Honour the flag above all else Their Pip-boys are not empty. They contain an extensive map of the United states marked with vault locations as well as two mission objective markers: Retrieve vital scientific data and return with it in less than 18 months.(Primary objective) Travel to Boston on the North East Coast of the United States. Retrieve Scientists, notes and equipment from a group called `The Institute` that related to teleportation technology. Return to Vault D with the scientists/data/equipment in good condition within a total of 18 months from departure date. Do not allow your Pipboy to fall into the hands of outsiders, destroy it if necessary. Retrieve Vault-Tec data files from Vaults that you pass on your journey (Secondary objective) Your Pipboy 4000 can download the data from the vault access terminal and gives you override access to all vault locks and automatic systems. Please exercise caution when exploring vaults as some have proven dangerous. Your map has been marked with all vaults within your projected path. Getting their bearings the ascend the valley and make their way on foot to the nearest civilised area known as Angel Bay. After nearly 4 hours trekking across the barren scrubland and disused roads they come to the boulevarde of Angel Bay, where a few brick and mortar buildings have weathered the apocalypse better than others. Brad, Lincoln and Benny stay behind to set up camp, whilst Dr Frost and Bill dig around the ruins to find a way to cross the water. In a collapsed boat house they manage to dig out the remains of a plastic speed boat hull that survived by being buried under the building. However the metal components including the engine are nothing but sludge. They take the boat hull back to camp where Brad has befriended a rad-roach and Benny has attempted to find food, only picking up a plastic pumpkin which he dutifully roasts with his flame thrower. The group set out in the morning converting Benny’s buzzsaw into a propellor to move the boat. However as they approached land in their makeshift boat they were assaulted by the flukes of some enormous radioactive kraken that ripped their boat in half. Thankfully they were able to drive off enough of them that they made it to shore without losing their backpacks or lives. There they met Samantha, a resident of new Adytum working on a scrapper project with her team to reclaim the materials of the old world. She invited the vault dwellers back to her hometown where she said they could rest up after their ordeal with the Rad Kraken. Episode 2 Back to Previous Page